Egao Fushigi
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Kai desaparecio sin mas ni mas. Sus amigos lo buscan pero no hay rastros de el, y ahora, los Saint Shields y los Blade Breakers trabajan juntos para encontrarlo. Donde esta? fic Yaoi. KingKai


**Egao Fushigi**

**Por:** _Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama_

**Pareja:** _King/Kai_

****

****

**Capitulo 1.-** **_"Deseo Prohibido"_**

**__**

**Dedicado:** para **_Lita-sama _**o **Dr. Innocentchield**

****

**Advertencia:** este fic contiene Non-con, y yaoi, shonen ai, amor de chico y chico, perversión, sadismo y creo que angust.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no le pertenece a Kokoro si no a **_Takao Aoki_** y tampoco obtiene beneficios económicos al escribir este fic.

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

****

****

****

**_"Cuando la vida nos coloca en difíciles situaciones y en donde, muchas veces, la cuestión no solo es enfrentar, si no tambien decidir"_**

**__**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

****

****

****

Temibles y sacadas de las peores pesadillas. Asi se veía el bosque en esos momentos. Con los reflejos provocados por la escasa luz solar y las partes en donde debería estar claro solo se vislumbraba de un extraño naranja y violeta. Los ojos carmín escudriñaban el sendero nuevamente, se habia alejado mas y mas de el. Lo único que por ahí se escuchaba eran los pajaritos y otros animales diurnos, que anunciaban su próximo arribo al mundo de los sueños, en donde se despedían unos a otros y se felicitaban por la ardua jornada de ese dia. mientras, otros comenzaban a salir, los nocturnos, ellos comenzaban a despertar para buscar su alimento. Y, oh, si, claro; tambien se escuchaba a si mismo, sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones alteradas debido al cansancio.

Su piel, antes blanca, ahora se veía cubierta de tierra, sudor y sangre. El cabello revuelto, las ropas semi-desgarradas y , apoyado con una vara a forma de bastón, sus ojos que demostraban demasiada fatiga. Cualquiera ya se hubiera desmayado, otro ya hubiera corrido inmediatamente a que lo tratasen médicamente, pedir auxilio a alguien o buscar, de alguna manera, comunicarse con sus familiares o amigos, pero el no. No iba a darle el gusto, A NADIE, de saber que el, estaba en problemas; y lo peor, es que en **graves** problemas. Y no solo eso, si alguien mas se enterara su reputación caería mas bajo que los suelos, seria humillado por sus enemigos mas de la cuenta y obteniendo pena y lastima de sus compañeros y amistades. No, el no permitiría algo así, no señor, el iba a ajustar las cuentas por si mismo, como siempre era. Como siempre habia sido. Kai Hiwatari seguiría solo y regresaría sin que nadie se enterara de nada.

El sol ya se habia ocultado mas todavía y se asustó. Le quedaba poco tiempo para llegar al lugar citado. Avanzó lo mas rápido y firme que podía, aunque claramente sentía como sus músculos pedían clemencia, las heridas se abrían mas y la sangre brotaba de sus brazos, piernas y labios. El sudor le lastimaba demasiado, dolía mucho, cada vez que avanzaba, que hacia un movimiento de mas, que una rama cuando lo golpeaba. Tropezó. El instante que estuvo tendido en el suelo no duró mucho. Se levantó, sacando energías de quien sabe donde y siguió su camino. Habia llegado demasiado lejos y debía terminarlo, así de obstinado era Kai Hiwatari. Pero, que lo orillaba a comportarse así? Porque razón sus amigos no lo acompañaban? Acaso lo habian dejado solo?

No, para nada. El, mas que nadie, sabia que sus amigos lo seguirían al fin del mundo solo por ayudarlo, por ser quien era, porque lo querían y respetaban. Aun con los berrinches e inmadurez exasperantes de Takao, con los cambios de humor de Max, los regaños y advertencias de Hiromi, el pensamiento lógico y nervioso de Kyo; y las miles de advertencias de Rei Kon?

No, obviamente solo existía una explicación razonable de el porque el bicolor se encontraba así y en ese estado, porque el no les habia dicho nada y habia salido sin que nadie lo notara. Aunque nadie lo supiera, a el le agradaba la presencia de Takao, el moreno, a pesar de ser tan insoportable la mayoría del tiempo, tenia la cualidad de hacerlo reír con algunas de sus ocurrencias, le entretenía su explosivo carácter y sentía amistad y agradecimiento hacia el. Y luego Max, ese niño rubio, el amante de los dulces y representación de la adolescencia, le encantaba ver el modo en que vivía la vida, tan simple, tan divertida y tan plena; admiraba la forma en como sobrellevaba los golpes que le habia dado la vida desde pequeño, siempre con una sonrisa para reconfortante y una mano para ayudarte.

Luego estaba esa castaña temperamental, siempre tan decisiva, en cierta forma, le recordaba a el, siempre tras Takao, ayudando a todos, sobre todos, cuidándolos, apoyándolos, ofreciendo su cariño y ternura al que lo necesitara, eso era Hiromi, una chica simplemente genial. Kai sabia que ambos sentían el mismo cariño por el equipo, ella .... simplemente habia llegado para quedarse, la única diferencia entre ellos era que Hiromi si decía (con y sin palabras) lo mucho que los quería y el no, Kai lo demostraba con todas acciones directas pero firme y muy indirectas en la mayoría.

Por supuesto, como olvidar a ese castaño de anteojos y laptop; Kyo. El chico siempre pendiente de sus blades, de los enemigos a los que se enfrentaban, con la información lista y la ayuda en mano. Verificando sus blades, mejorándolos, investigando sus mejoras y observando lo que se podría mejorar. Kyo era esencial en el equipo, una de las razones por las cuales eran campeones, aunque muchos no lo admitieran, pero, era la verdad, siempre era bueno tener a alguien con sentido de la precaución a tu lado, tal vez por eso era el mejor amigo de ese distraído y atrabancado Kinomiya. Rió.

El manto de la noche parecia acercarse rápidamente y el bosque iba cubriéndose de tinieblas, solo tenia hasta que apareciera la primera estrella. Aceleró el paso. Por supuesto, tambien estaba Rei Kon. Que hubiera sido de el si no hubiera sentido algo de confianza hacia el desde el momento en que lo conoció? El neko siempre habia sido amigo e invariablemente parecia entenderlo y respetarlo.

Ahora nos preguntamos, acaso Kai no aprecia, aun así, lo suficiente a sus amigos como para decirles _su_ verdad? el ruso-japonés no les tenia confianza? En verdad era un maldito desgraciado sin sentimientos? En verdad era el terrible rey del hielo? Claro que no! El ya no era así! El quería y respetaba a sus amigos a pesar de todo! Ya era capaz de perdonar sus faltas, bromas, los toleraba, el habia aprendido a quererlos!!!

Sacudió su cabeza, haciendo su marcha lo mas rápida que el podía. No era eso. Entonces, cual era el motivo de su escape? Porque ocultar la verdad a sus amigos? porque se arriesgaba mas y mas? se le veía nervioso, eso si, pero, porque estaba solo!? Cual era el motivo que lo orillaba a comportarse así en esos momentos? Que cosa era tan importante como para arriesgarse a tener esas andanzas? Quien lo conociera, sabe la respuesta a esas preguntas. Solo alguien que sabe como verdaderamente es, lo comprendería, aun con sus motivos; pero, acaso su querida bestia bit, Dranzzer, no valía el sacrificio de dejar todo y todos? Acaso ese compañero eterno no valía lo suficiente como para soportar eso y mas? claro que si lo valía. Y hasta el triple de sufrimiento.

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

****

****

En esa parte de la mansión se veía una gran iluminación. Todo tan lujoso, tan armónico, tan .... relajante. Cuadros de pinturas extraordinarios, alfombra carísimas, adornos que recordaban a museos o lo alto de su precio, cortinas de gran calidad y lujos que no podían describirse o que eran demasiados como para contarse. Y en la sala de recepción, sentado en un majestuoso sillón, digno de la realeza, color ciruelo y bebiendo una copa con un exquisito y delicioso vino, mirando desafiante a uno de los ventanales y vestido con un conjunto blanco. Observando detenidamente las sombras que se vislumbraban, escrutando con sus ojos negros, tratando de ver mas allá. Su cabello blanco y algo alborotado para impresionar y con esa piel arrebatadoramente morena, se dedicó a sonreir mas. Casi podía verlo, escucharlo acercarse y mirar esos hermosos ojos rubí capaz de congelar el aire.

-no tardes, Kai Hiwatari – bebió un poco mas del contenido de esa copa – te estoy esperando, o, .. no me digas que quieres perder para siempre a tu querido Dranzzer? – giró su vista hacia una mesilla de cristal que tenia a un lado; ahí, reposaba un blade azul, uno que contenía un conocido fénix, el blade de Kai.

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

****

****

Los ojos verdes-grisáceos inspeccionaban, lo mejor que podían, ese bosque tan extraño. Acomodó su capa tratando de entender lo mejor que se podía. Desde que habia puesto un pie en ese lugar, habia sido atacado por varias y peligrosas trampas, unas estaban deshechas y otras mas o menos. Se acercó a una que estaba completamente destruida, pero las ramas cercanas, mostraban la sangre de _alguien._ Y ese alguien solo podía ser una persona, Kai Hiwatari.

Chascó la lengua con furia e impaciencia. Porque diablos Hiwatari se arriesgaba de tal forma? Porque el tenia que vigilar al mas terco, odioso, cerrado y ególatra de los Blade Breakers?

Dunga paso una de sus manos por esas ramas, en donde estaba la sangre, no estaba muy fresca, pero por el lugar, se notaba que el chico de tez pálida habia perdido bastante. Eso ya era grave, demasiado. No podía entender cuando habia llegado otro enemigo y ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta!

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&Flash back &.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**

Los Saint Shields se encontraban, como siempre, vigilando a los Blade Breakers, los cuales estaban festejando en el dojo Kinomiya quien sabe que cosa (Ozuma no quiso decir nada, pero según Mariam, Takao habia pasado varios exámenes y al fin todos podían relajarse, ay que los otros ya habian pasado desde hacia mucho). Los chicos habian sido invitados, mas específicamente, Takao habia invitado a los Saint Shields por medio de Ozuma, pero este, por alguna extraña razón, rechazó la invitación y salió corriendo a toda velocidad al lado contrario de un confundido moreno. Mariam aun se reía de ese asunto pero se enojaba al recordar que se habian perdido de una excelente oportunidad de divertirse y vigilar mejor (el frío de la noche no era muy grato) a las bestias bit.

-calma, hermana, ya haremos pagar a Ozuma por su inoportuna negación – el pequeño peliverde sonreía (como siempre) cínico mientras el bicolor ojiverde ignoraba los comentarios, como siempre

-ya lo se, Joseph, es solo que existen veces en que uno desea arrancarle la cabeza – la peliazul se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol cercano al hogar Kinomiya. Su hermano menor se encontraba a un lado de ella, Ozuma en otra rama y mas alta mientras Dunga se recargaba en el tronco desde abajo.

-y luego dices que yo soy el exagerado, Mariam – la chica lo miró – tu solo querías ir a ver mejor al americano ese – a continuación, se escuchó un _"ouch"_ por parte del rubio; un Joseph que se reía de la situación y una Mariam con el ceño fruncido y amenazándole con una peligrosa vara. Ozuma solo veía, como en esa fiesta, un moreno peliazul reía y hacia bromas todos.

Las horas pasaron, la fiesta habia terminado y los Blade Breakers habian ido a dormir, menos los Saint Shields, se hubieran turnado como de costumbre, pero, por alguna extraña razón, no tenían mucho sueño. Cuando la madrugada comenzaba a anunciarse y Mariam pensaba dormir un poco, una sombra salía del dojo sigilosamente alertando al equipo. Ozuma agudizó su mirada y se puso en pie en la rama. Los cabellos azulados y grises y la piel blanca eran inconfundibles.

-a donde se dirige Kai a estas horas? – Dunga, al igual que sus compañeros, seguía con la mirada al ruso-japonés

-esa es tu misión querido Dunga – enfatizó la peliazul obteniendo una mirada de reproche de el rubio

-mira Mariam ...

-no te pongas a discutir – la voz de Ozuma retumbó logrando calmar los ánimos de una posible riña entre los mencionados – Dunga, ve tras Kai y averigua a donde va y porque razón lo hace solo – frunció el ceño – ahora – la voz molesta y autoritaria hizo que el fortachón asintiera y saliera tras su custodiado.

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&. Fin del flash back** **&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**

****

****

****

Simplemente, no entendía nada. Pero, no debía tratar de indagar mas, mientras mas avanzaba (o trataba) el camino se complicaba inclusive para el, no habia mas remedio que regresar a donde Ozuma y los otros para decidir que hacer. Aunque por la gravedad, algo le decía que necesitaría de mas gente. Casi le parecia escuchar los reproches de su compañera y uno que otro comentario burlón. Apretó los puños. Y lo percibió. Un delicado perfume de mujer se concentraba justamente tras el, oh no, esa chica tenia un radar para saber cuando fracasaba o se hallaba en apuros?

-ya vienes a reírte de mi ...? – cuando se giró, no pudo terminar. Lo habian noqueado completamente y la fémina sonreía satisfecha de si misma. Solo faltaba el resto.

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

****

****

****

Ahí estaba! La mansión indicada al fin aparecía ante sus ojos, casi podía sentir como las células de su cuerpo saltaban o bailaban de enorme gusto. Soltó la vara y comenzó a correr velozmente, como nunca, como si de ello dependiera su vida. Y así era.

Tuvo que saltar vario hoyos enormes, esquivar una que otra lanza, pero al fin llegó. Hizo sonar el timbre incesantemente y, mientras se abría la puerta, vislumbró la primera estrella de la noche. Entró eufórico, lo habia logrado, habia conseguido llegar al momento pactado y Dranzzer volvería nuevamente a sus manos. Vió como su anfitrión bebía vino sin inmutarse ante su llegada, cruzado de piernas, demostrando superioridad, casi ignorándolo.

-oh, al fin llegas, Kai – dijo el mayor – me alegra – su tono no sabia si tomarlo como irónico o sarcástico, con ese nunca se sabia – gusta un poco de vino? En verdad esta exquisito – el bicolor sintió, ahora, como comenzaba a enfurecerse.

-no estoy para tus tonterías, - a pesar del cansancio, el hielo volvía a su mirada – solo he venido por Dranzzer, cumplí con mi parte y sera mejor que tu cumplas con la tuya – el moreno ladeo la cabeza divertido, como le encantaba ver esas reacciones en Hiwatari.

-es cierto, cumpliste – descruzó las piernas y tomó el blade azul en sus manos y luego mostrándolo a su _invitado_ – y aquí esta – se levantó del sillón y se acercó elegantemente a el ruso-japonés. A Kai le brillo la mirada de felicidad y justo cuando tomaba en sus manos a tan preciado amigo, una de sus muñecas fue fuertemente sujetada. Levantó la vista y la mirada de el peliblanco era desconcertante (sin mencionar la del el).

- y por ser tan decidido, tendrás tu verdadera recompensa

-King, que diablos ..? – su mano se vio sujetada con mas fuerza, trató de luchar pero era imposible, se encontraba demasiado débil como para dar mayor resistencia, comenzó a caer de rodillas, mientras sus ojos se cerraban. No habia comido, no habia bebido y todas sus energías se habian ido en superar difíciles pruebas, todo en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Lo ultimo que sus ojos captaron fue una sonrisa de triunfo por parte de King y como la total caída al suelo fue detenida por, al parecer y mas lógico, los brazos de este.

King sonreía, simplemente su plan no pudo haber marchado mejor. Miró con suspicacia el cuerpo desmayado de Hiwatari entre sus brazos, a pesar del aspecto que llevaba, no le quitaba lo irresistible. Lo acomodó mejor de tal forma que lo cargaba a hora, el rostro del menor reposo en su pecho y el moreno subió por las escaleras con el bicolor en brazos.

Era increíble el hecho de que faltara poco para que sus mas locas y pervertidas fantasías se hicieran realidad. Entró a una habitación abriéndola de un empujón. Colocó al desmayado en la grande y lujosa cama e hizo sonar una campanilla que se encontraba en un buró cercano; al instante, dos doncellas de serio aspecto entraron e hicieron una reverencia al moreno.

-báñenlo y luego vístanlo con lo mejor – las miró duramente – y sera mejor que se den prisa

-como usted ordene, amo y señor - ambas hablaban al unísono y en un tono aburrido, volvieron a reverenciar y mantuvieron la vista clavada en el suelo hasta que su señor salió de la habitación e inmediatamente comenzaron con lo ordenado.

Ambas doncellas estaban vestidas con un conservador traje, mismos de su posición social, ce color negro y encima un mandil blanco. Las dos mostraban inexpresividad en su mirada, como si fueran maquinas. Entre las dos cargaron al bicolor y lo llevaron al cuarto de baño, el cual estaba tras una puerta bellamente decorada. De mármol blanco estaba recubierto, la bañera era enorme y una de ellas, de cabello corto y azul, soltó al chico y fue a prepararlo mientras la otra (una de cabello largo y castaño) lo despojaba de sus ropas.

Casi al instante, se podía respirar deliciosas fragancias que habian mezclado con el agua, primero lo bañaron a conciencia, quitaban la mugre y tallaban con cuidado las heridas; luego, utilizaron mas esencias, vainilla, almizcle, fresas, rosas, violetas, duraznos, y menta, simplemente lo mejor para ese huésped tan especial de su amo. Ellas sabían del visitante que tendrían y ya se habian preparado. Daño o molestia que causaran a ese enigmático chico y ellas lo pagarían demasiado caro.

Cuando terminaron con todo el proceso, lo sacaron delicadamente y lo envolvieron con suaves toallas olor a primavera. Volvieron a transportarlo a la habitación, lo recostaron y procedieron a vestirlo. Sus miradas no habian cambiado en lo absoluto desde que habian entrado, pero, despues de todo, tenían que ser doncellas de King y Queen.

A los cinco minutos entró el amo y señor de ese lugar, abrió ambas puertas y las doncellas volvieron a reverenciar y mantener la vista clavada en el suelo.

-el amo Hiwatari esta listo, amo y señor – hablo pausadamente la chica de cabello corto y azul mientras el moreno avanzaba hasta colocarse a un lado de la cama. Kai reposaba y se le veía tranquilo, habia sido vestido con un pantalón y camisa color blanco, las heridas ya no se notaban tanto y su piel volvía a ser tan blanca, como siempre se habia mostrado. King sonriò satisfecho.

-retírense a sus aposentos, - señaló la salida – no las necesitare si no hasta la mañana

-como ordene amo y señor – el coro se escucho nuevamente aburrido y ambas salieron con la clásica reverencia y sin hacer el menor ruido.

King se sentó en la mullida cama y una de sus manos comenzaron a acariciar con ternura el pálido rostro; se sintió maravillado ante las sensaciones que le provocaban esa piel, tan tersa, tan fina; acercó su cara al del otro y percibió el aroma de varias esencias, las doncellas habian realizado un excelente trabajo. Beso la mejilla antes venerada y se sintio mas que bien pero quería probar algo mas; así que se lanzó hacia esos labios que reclamaban un beso a gritos y al momento de hacerlo supo que no podría vivir sin esa gloria.

Los ojos rubíes se fueron abriendo lentamente al sentir como alguien lo besaba, ya se habia despertado ocasionalmente y habia visto a dos chicas estarlo bañando y siguió fingiéndose dormido o volver a ese sueño; pero ahora, todo se sentía diferente. Cuando se acostumbró a la luz lo primero que vio fue un rostro conocido y fue cuando recordó todo. La nota, el escape de el, las pruebas, Dranzzer, King y luego .... obscuridad. Pero ahora King lo estaba besando!! Apartó, con las fuerzas que tenia, al moreno mientras lo miraba acusadoramente.

-que se supone que haces, King!? – el susodicho lo miraba tranquilo – porque diablos estoy aquí y no en mi casa? Responde y, porque diablos me besabas??- al decirlo, frotó con rudeza las manos contra sus labios en clara señal de desprecio y asco.

-no crees que son demasiadas preguntas mi querido Kai? – el peliblanco acomodo unos mechones que caían rebeldes en la cara de Hiwatari, pero este dio un manotazo y alejo esa mano como si le quemara la piel.

-solo responde! – trato de alejarse un poco pero el otro seguía sin inmutarse – y, porque diablos me dices "querido"? tu yo no somos nada maldito!

-Kai, no hables así que me hieres – se acercó mas al chico de tez pálida mientras este seguía retrocediendo – yo lo único que quiero es que estés cómodo – Hiwatari sintio que su camino terminaba al chocar contra la pared. King lo noto y siguió acechándolo. – que disfrutes – el moreno cerró los ojos y acercó su boca al cuello de Kai; aspiró el aroma y el otro volvió a empujarlo

-maldito

-ya te dije que no debes decirme así cuando lo único que quiero es lo mejor para ti

-si, claro – el bicolor se apoyó mas al concreto mientras buscaba con la mirada una posible escapatoria perfecta – y el beso? A que se debía? – King lo miró intensamente

-tu siempre me has atraído, Kai – el moreno sonreía mientras se escuchaba feliz, como si revelara algo maravilloso y que nadie mas podía saber – tu orgullo, tu mirada osada, ese carácter tan especial, todo

-tu estas loco – masculló incrédulo (o mas bien, queriendo no creerlo) el bicolor. El peliblanco enarcó una ceja.

-eso mismo me dije cuando descubrí – cambio su expresión a una mas tierna – pero, tambien cuando lo entendí, solo que en esta ocasión, me decidí a algo – tomó la barbilla del chico de tez pálida mientras este sintió escalofríos recorrerle la espalda

-a ...a ... a que? – King se limitó a sonreír.

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

****

****

****

-moshi, moshi, residencia Kinomiya .......... No, Takao no se encuentra ..... si, yo le dejaré el mensaje ........ aja, que dice Sheen que debe llevar la maqueta, si ... si, ..... entiendo ........ adios – el anciano colgó la bocina justo cuando entraban al lugar los integrantes del BBA team – hola, muchachos, noticias de Kai? – las caras entristecidas de los chicos le respondieron, detrás de ellos, caminaban otros chicos de extrañas vestimentas con capas

-estaremos ocupados, abuelo – la manera desganada y medio llorosa del peliazul lograron que el anciano solo los mirara con pena. Donde estaría Kai? llevaban todo el dia buscándolo ya que todo parecia indicar que el ruso-japonés le habia sucedido algo. Sin mas en que pensar, decidió ir a preparar bocadillos para Takao y sus amigos.

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

****

****

****

Asco. Kai jamás imaginó sentir tanto asco en unos momentos, y mas, que se lo proporcionara una sola persona. Sentía claramente las manos de su captor subir por sus muslos, recorriendo su pecho y besando su cuello. La respiración cada vez mas agitada del moreno encima suyo y las ganas de llorar inmensas como jamás las habia sentido; porque? Porque a el? era su pregunta. Y no existía una respuesta coherente para el, no una que lo convenciera, King solo decía tonterías y locuras; y lo peor, es que ya las estaba cumpliendo. Lo quería a el, a Kai Hiwatari, a el y su cuerpo.

Mordiscos, lamidas, todo, toda su piel captaba las profanaciones del moreno, parecia haberse sensibilizado en tan solo unos instantes. Esa piel que habia resistido siempre los crudos inviernos y el duro clima de Rusia así como los mas tropicales y calurosos; ahora comenzaba a responder ante lo que King le hacia.

-aaahh .... – un gemido involuntario brotando de sus labios. No, no, no, no! Eso no podía estar pasándole a el!!! se movió un poco para acomodarse mejor, instintivamente, a las caricias que le prodigaban. Porque a el? ....

Escuchar esa voz gemir de esa manera fue sumamente excitante para el dueño del Eriol, y mas lo fue la manera en que se habia acomodado el bicolor bajo su cuerpo. King decidió tomar mas ventaja colocando una mano en las partes mas sensibles de Hiwatari y de las cuales, estaba seguro, no habian sido exploradas mas que por el.

El chico de tez pálido se arqueó dando un cuadro divino ante los ojos del peliblanco, y poco a poco, cuidando de no dejar de besar esa blanca y suave piel, marcando territorio y haciéndolo estremecer, le quitó la ropa. Los pantalones quedaron fuera y la camisa voló cual paloma al viento. Al fin, la pronunciada sonrisa se formó en ese rostro moreno mientras admiraba, completamente, la imagen evocada en sus sueños; un Kai completamente desnudo se mostraba ante el y, esta vez, se aseguraría de disfrutarla como no se tenia idea.

Besó y reconoció toda la piel que se dejaba ver, en esos momentos, ante el, presionando su cuerpo y friccionando, era sumamente delicioso y King pensó que no existía algo mas sensacional que eso.

Claramente podía sentir el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la piel arder; .... que hacer? Nada, el se encontraba débil mientras que su agresor tenia todas las fuerzas necesarias para lastimarlo todavía mas. Cerró los ojos con marcada impotencia impresa en sus manos y cara, no tenia fuerzas, todas las habia utilizado para recuperar a su fiel compañero, a su querida bestia bit. El saberse observado de esa manera ... dios, que horrible tortura! Porque no acababa de una buena vez? Quería que la humillación terminara rápido para despues verlo como lo que era, una horrible pesadilla de la cual quería despertar; pero no, la voz de King se escuchaba, le hablaba al oído, le decía que era hermoso, que era mucho mas de lo que imaginaba y que le amaba y adoraba.

Que tenia ese loco en la cabeza? Que lo amaba? Como es que King se atrevía a decirle esas palabras? Al parecer, a ese moreno no le habian enseñado que con esos sentimientos, simplemente no se jugaba. Sintió mas odio hacia su atacante, como se atrevía ese estúpido peliblanco!!?? Estupido King.

Como le encantaban las reacciones que le provocaba a ese hermoso angel de blanca piel, a su dios de ojos rojos. Hiwatari ya se unía a su canción de amor y prodigio y decidió prepararlo mas para ese momento sumamente especial.

Kai giraba el rostro avergonzado de sus reacciones, King le masturbaba deliciosamente, seguía diciéndole casi poesía en murmullos entrecortados. Se sentía muy confundido, veía todo borroso, no podía ver claramente nada y Kai lo atribuyó a su cansancio. King le comentaba algo, pero no lo entendió. Despues, ....despues .....

-aaahh .... mmmm ... – eso salía de el? de su boca? El ... el ... el mismo estaba disfrutando de todo! Kai no sabia que hacer o pensar y decidió mejor dejarlo así, las lagrimas fluyeron llenas de impotencia, dolor y frustración al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. El moreno ya estaba dentro de el y ambos jadeaban ante el gozo que los invadía hasta mas allá de la médula.

Las embestidas eran sumamente acompasadas a las acciones de el bicolor, King, solo pensaba en disfrutar y hacer disfrutar, se habia entregado a ese chico que lo habia cautivado en cuerpo y alma, veía a Kai moverse casi junto con l y eso fue mas de lo que el pudo soportar. Sintió, en su vientre, el semen del ruso-japonés y casi instantáneamente despues, el dejaba el suyo dentro de el menor. Acarició los cabellos grises y azules con ternura ilimitada, beso la frente con admiración y limpió las lagrimas que ahora salían abundantes de los ojos de Kai.

El bicolor lloraba sin control, no lo podía evitar, habia disfrutado de lo que le habia hecho el maldito ladrón, el Estupido King! El que lo habia mancillado, ese que lo habia hecho sufrir como nadie.

-no llores, Kai – se escuchó la voz del peliblanco tratando de consolarlo mientras Kai evitaba otro contacto mas. – por favor ...

-que no llore!? – gritaba con los ojos cerrados y los abría mostrando rabia y tristeza – lo que me has hecho no tiene perdón!, me has oído!!??

-pero .. – King trataba de que se controlara Hiwatari – no debes ponerte así, ya te dije que yo ...

-deja de decir estupideces! – sus ojos lanzaba fuego mientras se vislumbraba el odio en ellos – tu no tienes sentimientos! – trató de alejarse – suéltame! Inclusive Zeo, ese androide, puede sentir mas que tu, maldito insensible!

-no digas eso ..

-SI LO DIGO! TE ODIO, TE ODIO, KING!! – colocó ambas manos en su cabeza y negando con ella – no sabes lo que me has causado, me has manchado!! Te atreviste a tocarme con tus sucias manos!! – el bicolor se estaba poniendo mas y mas enérgico dejándose arrastrar por los sentimientos negativos que lo invadían – te odio, te odio, te odio, TE ODIO!!! – comenzó a golpearse y fue cuando el moreno se asustó.

King evitó golpes que se lanzaban en el aire y sujeto los brazos de Hiwatari, a pesar de su debilidad, tenia una fuerza impresionante, gracias al cielo King tenia mucha mas todavía, así que lo abrazó mientras Kai parecia querer ahogarse en su propio llanto.

-sshh, tranquilo, tranquilo, estaré aquí contigo, necesitas tranquilizarte y dormir – el bicolor golpeaba inútilmente el pecho moreno, tratándose de zafar de ese abrazo, pero no lo consiguió. Las manos de King frotaban la espalda tratando de reconfortarlo, y poco a poco, lo logró.

Kai fue bajando su tormenta a simples sollozos, algunos resuellos y mientras se acurrucaba mas en ese cuerpo que comenzaba a tranquilizarlo. Débil y fatigado como estaba, comenzó a dormirse. King no dejó de acariciarlo y lo acostó suavemente en la cama y el seguía sin soltarlo. Extendió la sabana sobre sus cuerpos y miró como el chico de tez pálida al fin habia sido vencido por el manto de Morfeo.

Miró las estrellas por la ventana y suspiró tranquilo. Ahora, estaba mas enamorado de ese chico de ascendencia rusa y japonesa y estaba dispuesto a luchar contra todo y todos, para obtener el amor de el.

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

Fin del primer Capitulo 

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

**¬**

****

**Esperando sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, me despido.**


End file.
